


take me to church

by fluorescent_adolescent505 (orphan_account)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, I'm Going to Hell, Internalized Homophobia, Kinky, M/M, Praise Kink, Religious Guilt, Safewords, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fluorescent_adolescent505
Summary: Choi Soobin confessed his biggest sin, Choi Yeonjun.





	take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> lmao im going to hell for writing this my dude. Idk just read it if you into kinky shit. Yeonbin area. Not BinYeon/?

Choi Soobin knelt on the bench with his head bowed. Behind him, he heard the sound of a door opening. Hard footsteps rumbled throughout the church. The bench behind him creaked.

  
  


The whole church is empty, Soobin grumbled to himself. Why does this person have to sit right behind me?

  
  


Soobin scolded himself for being rude. That person can sit wherever they wants.

  
  


He returned his focus to his prayer, he would finish in the next few minutes. He raised his head to look at the front of the church, moving to make the sign of the cross.

  
  


"It's time," said a familiar voice from behind him. "I'm starting to think you're dead."

  
  


Soobin turned around and found Choi Yeonjun sitting behind him.

  
  


"What are you doing here, Yeonjun?"

  
  


"What? I can't see my boyfriend." Yeonjun smirked while leaning on the bench.

  
  


Soobin put on an annoyed face. He moved from the bench, looking forward. He knelt with one knee down and make the sign again.

  
  


"I said not here," grumbled Soobin, walking past Yeonjun.

  
  


Yeonjun jumped to his feet and ran after Soobin. He took Soobin's hand, whose kept it out of reach.

  
  


"So what? I'm allowed to love you every day except Sunday?" Yeonjun asked, speaking louder than Soobin's liking.

  
  


Soobin stopped right in front of the door and turned to look at Yeonjun. "Shut up," he hissed.

  
  


"Try to keep me quiet."

  
  


Yeonjun took the opportunity to push Soobin to the open door to the confession room. Luckily, it's empty.

  
  


"Come on, Choi," Yeonjun said. He closed the door behind them.

  
  


"Not here, Yeonjun."

  
  


Yeonjun pushed Soobin to the back wall, makes him against the wall. "Here seems like a very good place for me."

  
  


Yeonjun smiled and pressed his lips against Soobin's. Instinctively, Soobin kissed him back. He hates how he reacts to Yeonjun's touch. He craves Yeonjun. Every part of his brain tells him to tell Yeonjun not. Every part of his brain told him to push Yeonjun away. But here he stands, passionately kissing Yeonjun back, taking his hand to Yeonjun's shoulder.

  
  


Yeonjun moaned softly. "Someone changed his mind."

  
  


"I hate you," murmured Soobin. The obedient part of his brain was screaming, damn it. That demanded that he please Yeonjun, demanding Yeonjun's attention.

  
  


"Don't say that, baby boy." Yeonjun pulled away slightly from Soobin, causing a whimper to come out from Soobin's sweet lips. "You love me more than you will admit."

  
  


Yeonjun extended his hand to Soobin's crotch, felt the soft bulge that hardened as they spoke. He bent and kissed Soobin's neck. Soobin groaned softly. His hips began to move slightly according to the touch of the man in front of him.

  
  


"Do you want me to fuck you here, Soobin?" Yeonjun whispered in Soobin's ear.

  
  


Soobin didn't answer. The mind swarmed his head. He can't do this. He was in a confession room in the church. He can't fuck here with his boyfriend. He can't have a boyfriend. Not here.

  
  


However, Soobin's body didn't agree with his mind. He let out another groan. His body screamed because of Yeonjun's touch. Slowly, he nodded.

  
  


"Use your words, baby boy," Yeonjun persuaded. "Say what you want."

  
  


"Screw you." Soobin didn't mean to let the words come out of his lips.

  
  


"You're naughty, my baby boy."

  
  


Yeonjun gently took a step back and pushed Soobin down. Soobin knelt down. He looked up to Yeonjun, waiting for instructions. Yeonjun fumbled with his pants. He pushed his pants and boxers, freeing his erection

  
  


"That's all you have to ask for."

  
  


Yeonjun put his hand on Soobin's head, pointing it at his hardened cock. Soobin opened his mouth wide and let Yeonjun's inside. Yeonjun was silent for a few seconds. He let Soobin take control for a few moments.

  
  


"Remember, dear, we must be quiet," Yeonjun said. "I hate someone catching us."

  
  


With that, Yeonjun moved his hips. He took a handful of Soobin's hair and started with a solid rhythm. He started slowly, giving Soobin time to adjust. It didn't take long for him to speed up. In a few moments, he pushed faster, forcing his cock deeper into Soobin's mouth. Soobin choked a little.

  
  


Soobin tried to look at Yeonjun with big watery eyes, who moaned softly. His impulse is fast now. His shaft would hit the back of Soobin's throat, causing him to feel his mouth filled with every push.

  
  


"I'm gonna cum, baby boy." Yeonjun said through groans. "Oh my god. Shit, shit shit."

  
  


Yeonjun reaches his climax, letting it come out in Soobin's mouth. Soobin let the man do it, and swallow it all. Yeonjun released his grip on Soobin's head, allowing him to pull back.

  
  


"I ..." whined Soobin softly. How bad it is to do this and to be in a place of confession is still in his mind, but it doesn't matter anymore. He was so aroused. He needs to feel Yeonjun inside him.

  
  


"Shut up, honey," Yeonjun said soothingly. He helped Soobin to his feet. "You know, I'll let you cum too."

  
  


Yeonjun kissed Soobin again. Soobin really wanted to kiss him this time. He knows Yeonjun likes to taste himself on Soobin's lips.

  
  


"You're a very good boy," Yeonjun praised, withdrawing. He turns Soobin around, so they don't face each other. "You deserve it."

  
  


Yeonjun grabbed Soobin's pants and pulled it. Cold air directly hits Soobin. He sighed softly.

  
  


"Come on baby boy." Yeonjun brought himself closer to Soobin. Soobin could feel the shaft of the man and rubs the hardened thing on his bare ass. "Open your mouth."

  
  


Soobin complied. He was greeted with Yeonjun's finger in his mouth. He sucked them until Yeonjun was satisfied.

  
  


"Remember, you must be quiet."

  
  


Yeonjun pulled his finger. He put one on Soobin's warm hole, causing Soobin to gasp. He moved it, stretching Soobin. Soobin began to moan softly as Yeonjun moved his fingers.

  
  


"You should keep it quiet baby," Yeonjun warned him. "Someone will hear you."

  
  


He slipped one more finger inside.

  
  


That feeling made Soobin go crazy. What he wants is to feel Yeonjun's inside of him. He wants to moan.

  
  


Another moan slipped out from his lips. Yeonjun stopped moving his fingers, causing Soobin to whimper.

  
  


"Listen to me," he said in a low tone. "If you can't keep quiet, I'll stop. And you will be punished when we get home. Do you understand?"

  
  


Soobin nodded.

  
  


"Use your words."

  
  


"Yes," said Soobin. "I understand."

  
  


Yeonjun started to move his fingers again. Without warning, he put in a third. Soobin took a deep breath but forced himself to remain silent.

  
  


"That's my boy," Yeonjun praised. "I'm gonna fuck you now, okay?"

  
  


Soobin nodded.

  
  


Yeonjun pulled out his fingers. For a few moments, Soobin felt cold and empty. A few seconds later, he felt Yeonjun teasing him with his cock. He pushed inside.

  
  


"Can I move, baby boy?"

  
  


Soobin nodded.

  
  


Yeonjun started to move in, slowly at first. He wanted to give Soobin time to adjust. He accelerated his speed. A groan came from Soobin's lips.

  
  


Yeonjun moved one hand from Soobin's hip. He expects some kind of punishment, but instead, Yeonjun grabs his cock and starts working on it.

  
  


"May I?" Soobin whined softly. He tried to hold his voice, but it was increasingly difficult to hold back moans. "Yeonjun, can I cum too? Please?"

  
  


"Yes my dear." Yeonjun kissed the side of Soobin's neck. "Come out for me."

  
  


Soobin groaned softly. He reached his climax. He sank a little back to Yeonjun.

  
  


"My boyfriend is very good," Yeonjun praised. He kissed Soobin's neck again. "Goodest baby boy."

  
  


He withdrew. He carefully flipped Soobin again. He pushed it back, allowing Soobin to use the wall for support.

  
  


"One last thing, baby boy."

  
  


Yeonjun raised his hand that still with Soobin's cum to his face. Soobin licked his hand, tasted himself.

  
  


"You did a very good job today, honey," Yeonjun praised. "I'm very proud of you."

  
  


Yeonjun kissed Soobin's head. He reaches down to help Soobin pull his pants and then pull his own pants.

  
  


"Let's go home and cuddles, okay?" Yeonjun asked softly.

  
  


Soobin nodded. "I'm still mad at you," said Soobin quietly.

  
  


"I'll make it up at home." Yeonjun kissed Soobin again. "Maybe next week, we can go back and confess our sins."

  
  


+++

  
  


Soobin sat on the bench Sunday morning with his arms crossed on his lap. He looked at the preacher who preached, but the man's voice seemed so far away. The voice in Soobin's head was much louder.

  
  


Why does he think this is a good idea? God, he's so stupid. Wait, not God, he regrets God. Second Commandment. Thou shalt not utter the name of the Lord.

  
  


Guess that's not the worst sin.

  
  


Yeonjun's hand touched Soobin's feet, causing Soobin to brill

  
  


Yeonjun had asked to come with Soobin to church this morning. Soobin knew he should say no. He should do that.

  
  


But he did not do it.

  
  


Yeonjun asked really well, so gently. "Come on, baby boy. I know how important this is to you. Let me come with you this week."

  
  


Soobin thought it would not be a problem at all, and up to this point, it was already. Yeonjun is clearly bored here. He flipped through the book, looking at the songs behind the book.

  
  


The homily lasted longer, longer than usual, and Yeonjun became agitated. His hands began on Soobin's knee, then moved to his thigh, then moved to his groin. His touch was soft, but clearly visible.

  
  


"Stop it," hissed Soobin softly.

  
  


Yeonjun approaches Soobin, so he can whisper in his ear. "What's up, baby boy?" Yeonjun spoke in an arrogant tone that he always uses when talking about Soobin.

  
  


For a moment, Soobin wanted to tell Yeonjun to stop, even to use his safe word to prove that he was serious, but he wasn't sure he wanted Yeonjun to stop. This is a church, and he knows that. This is not a place for Yeonjun to do him. This is not a place for him to have a boyfriend.

  
  


But it feels so addictive.

  
  


"Please," said Soobin finally. His voice came out as a breathy whisper.

  
  


"What kind of help do you want?" Yeonjun challenged. He rubbed Soobin's crotch just a little more before stopping.

  
  


Soobin could feel himself getting louder. He's a slut for Yeonjun. He knew he could only cum out of that touch if Yeonjun continued.

  
  


"What kind of help do you want?" Yeonjun repeated.

  
  


"Stop." The word came from Soobin's mouth, staring intently.

  
  


The priest stopped talking and sat for a moment.

  
  


Yeonjun stopped when everyone rose for the Profession of Faith. Soobin was almost surprised to see how quickly Yeonjun obeyed his wishes.

  
  


When he sat down again, Yeonjun bowed and whispered, "What's your safe word?"

  
  


That question is so heavy. This is Yeonjun's way of seeing how serious Soobin is, but it is also a test for Soobin. How he answers will determine what Yeonjun is doing. If he says green, Yeonjun will continue to play with him, maybe even let him go if he's lucky. If he says red, Yeonjun will stop, and he will be free to worship God without the sinful interference of Yeonjun.

  
  


An answer came from his mouth, but in a few moments, he forgot the words he breathed. The options still revolve around his head with various possibilities.

  
  


The rest of the mass went smoothly, giving the impression to Soobin that he had told Yeonjun red, but he really didn't know. When mass ended, he knelt on the bench to pray as he always did. The bench creaked beside him, showing Yeonjun getting up, and he started walking.

  
  


After a while, Soobin looked up and found Yeonjun standing in front. He was looking at the giant statue of Jesus on the cross. Soobin persuaded and made a sign of the cross, before walking to where Yeonjun was. Instinctively, Yeonjun slipped his arm behind Soobin.

  
  


"Sorry if I went too far," said Yeonjun, staring at the statue. "I know public sex is not something you like, and this is a special place for you. I shouldn't try to reduce it for you. "

  
  


Yeonjun finally turned to Soobin, who was looking at him with wide brown eyes. He chuckled.

  
  


"Don't be surprised, dear. I know I am, and I will admit it." Yeonjun pulled Soobin closer and kissed his head. It was one of the softest moments of their relationship.

  
  


Soobin looked around. There is no one inside the building. There is a community event in the center of town, which means that the priest will be tied up all afternoon. Soobin always stayed late enough to know that the others didn't come. The only other person he had seen after mass was Yeonjun.

  
  


"If you still want to do that." Soobin started. He lost his confidence and let his voice sink.

  
  


"What?" Yeonjun turned to look at Soobin. His arms are still around his hips.

  
  


"Nobody will be back for a while, so I mean ..."

  
  


"Are you ok with me, fucking you hard here in the middle of this building?"

  
  


Soobin blushes slightly at Yeonjun's words. He must always be straightforward.

  
  


Soobin nodded.

  
  


"Use your words, baby boy," Yeonjun asked.

  
  


"Yes," said Soobin after sighing. He knows why Yeonjun made him say it. That ensures approval, ensures that Yeonjun can't misunderstand, but also makes Soobin whimper. "I'm fine with you fucking me hard here. I'm ready to please you."

  
  


Yeonjun smiled, a satisfied smile that he made when he got what he wanted.

  
  


"Come on, baby boy," Yeonjun dropped his hand and pulled Soobin into the middle alley. "I want to make sure anyone who walks in will get a full view of how much you have become a slut for me."

  
  


Without waiting for Yeonjun's orders, Soobin knelt down. He is ready to please Yeonjun, ready to redeem beforehand.

  
  


"Very excited, right?" Yeonjun chuckled.

  
  


Soobin looked at Yeonjun, waiting.

  
  


"I like seeing you like that, you know," Yeonjun said, slowly opening his pants. "You kneel down, worship me in the same position you worship your Lord."

  
  


Soobin whimpered slightly.

  
  


"You look so beautiful, baby boy."

  
  


Yeonjun put down his jeans and boxers. The erection is right in front of Soobin's face.

  
  


"Go on, baby."

  
  


Soobin vigorously carried it to his mouth, using his tongue to lick the shaft. He raised his hand to touch it and rubbed it. He took the time to please Yeonjun.

  
  


"Oh God, keep doing that and I will sharpen your pretty face," Yeonjun complained. He slightly moved his hips, something that according to Soobin was accidental.

  
  


Soobin looked up at Yeonjun when he took all of Yeonjun's into his mouth. Yeonjun grabbed Soobin's hair, forced him to be quiet for a moment, before starting to stab hard into his mouth. Soobin choked softly, but he was happy to let Yeonjun continue, even when Yeonjun's cock had hit the back of his throat.

  
  


"You're really beautiful baby boy." sighed Yeonjun, pushing harder. "Kneel, worship me. Do you think your God is jealous of me? "

  
  


Soobin can't answer. He keeps staring at Yeonjun.

  
  


"Jealous that I can make you kneel before me whenever I want? Jealous because I can make you scream and moans my name? Make you shout out his name? "

  
  


Yeonjun stopped moving right when he reached orgasm. Soobin almost had to vomit it all because of the shock, but forced himself to swallow. The last thing he needed was to leave evidence of their actions.

  
  


"Oh my God, sorry, Soobin," Yeonjun apologized, breathing hard. He pulled back, reaching down to pull on his boxers and jeans.

  
  


Soobin retreated slightly, sat on his feet. "It is okay." He looked at Yeonjun's dressed crotch. "Are you not going to let me cum?"

  
  


Yeonjun chuckled as he reached out to help Soobin stand up. "Tell me what you really want, baby boy."

  
  


Soobin stood up and Yeonjun pulled him closer. The heat crept into Soobin's face. He hates it when Yeonjun makes him beg.

  
  


"Come on, dear." Yeonjun pressed his hand against Soobin's crotch, rubbing it gently, making it even harder. He kissed Soobin's jaw and climbed into his ear. "Say what you want. Say the words. If not, we must stop."

  
  


"I..."

  
  


Yeonjun moves his lips to Soobin's neck and starts sucking at a very sensitive point, causing Soobin to moan loudly. The moans echoed throughout the church.

  
  


"Fuck me," Soobin pleaded. His legs are getting weaker. He can feel orgasm formed only from Yeonjun's touch. "Please, please, hyung." He made a loud noise which was a mixture of whining and moaning, using honorific that he rarely said. "Please ruin me."

  
  


"That's my boy," Yeonjun smirked.

  
  


He began to force Soobin back. He pushed his back to the large table in the center of the church.

  
  


"Hyung, please," murmured Soobin weakly.

  
  


"I'm gonna take care of you, don't worry," Yeonjun said softly. He lifted Soobin so he sat on the table.

  
  


Yeonjun returned his hand to Soobin's crotch, rubbing it gently. He leaned forward so he returned to Soobin's neck again, sucking and kissing.

  
  


Soobin groaned loudly as he began to push his hips. He didn't mean it that way. He was just desperate for Yeonjun's touch.

  
  


"Oh God, I like that voice," Yeonjun complained softly." Your moans sound like music here." He pulled back and kissed Soobin's lips, which immediately kissed back. "Maybe we should have sex more often in church."

  
  


"Hyung," Soobin whined softly. He was cut off by Yeonjun's mouth again, which deepened the kiss. Soobin kissed back excitedly.

  
  


"My beautiful baby boy," Yeonjun said softly between kisses.

  
  


He slipped his tongue along Soobin's lower lip. Soobin opened his mouth, giving Yeonjun full access. Yeonjun explores Soobin's mouth as if he hasn't done it millions of times before. Meanwhile, Yeonjun's hands rub the erection of the young man's. Soobin lifted his hips several times.

  
  


"I'm gonna cum, please hyung," Soobin said suddenly, pulling away. "Can I?"

  
  


"Of course baby boy," Yeonjun whispered.

  
  


Soobin groaned loudly when he was released.

  
  


"Good boy." Yeonjun kissed his cheek again.

  
  


"You haven't fucked me," said Soobin softly.

  
  


"Someone really became a little slut today, right?"

  
  


Yeonjun carefully dragged Soobin onto the table, so he was on the other side. He helped Soobin.

  
  


"Bend over." Yeonjun ordered. "Hands on table boy, ass up."

  
  


Soobin did as he was told. He turned toward the entrance. Suddenly he realized what they were actually doing. He begged Yeonjun to fuck him in the church. The windows were stained and the cross stations were clearly visible when Yeonjun dropped Soobin's pants. He carefully pulled Soobin's shirt too.

  
  


"What color are you, baby boy?" Yeonjun asked. His hand is on Soobin's bare ass.

  
  


"Green," said Soobin, unsure. Even though he had an orgasm once, he was still desperate for Yeonjun to do it. He wants to feel Yeonjun inside him, but the idea of doing it in church is increasingly unattractive.

  
  


"Are you sure?" Yeonjun asked. "We can stop if you want."

  
  


Soobin shook his head. "No, I want this," he said more firmly. "I want you to do it Hyung. Please." His voice softened towards the end.

  
  


"Okay, tell me if you want me to stop and I'll do it, okay?"

  
  


"Well."

  
  


With that, cold liquid landed on Soobin's butt, causing him to hiss slowly.

  
  


"You brought lube?"

  
  


"I have a feeling it's going to be like this," Yeonjun said. Soobin can imagine him shrugging. A finger slipped into Soobin, causing him to gasp softly. Yeonjun moved his finger. "Much better than saliva, right?"

  
  


Yeonjun slipped another finger and then the third one. He worked with Soobin's butt, making sure he was stretched enough to be entered.

  
  


"Hyung, you've slept enough with me," whined Soobin. He is usually not like this, but he is desperate. "Please."

  
  


"My God, my little bitch is excited today, isn't he?"

  
  


Yeonjun pulled his finger, leaving Soobin feeling empty. He took the time to touch Soobin again.

  
  


In quick movements, Yeonjun's hands were on Soobin's hips again, and his cock was pushed to his buttocks, causing Soobin to gasp.

  
  


"Did you forget, baby boy." Yeonjun said, moving quickly. He didn't bother asking Soobin if it was okay if he moved. "That I am the one who has control here? I will make fuck you when I want, and how I want to. "

  
  


Yeonjun started pushing fast and hard, causing Soobin to moan loudly. Yeonjun also groaned.

  
  


"It's okay, baby boy. Moan harder."

  
  


Yeonjun makes his pace faster, and Soobin groans harder. He needs this. He really need this.

  
  


Soobin's body crashed into the table. His arm fell, so he was no longer supported. He knew he would have a mark on his chest tomorrow, but he didn't care.

  
  


He felt he needed to leave again when Yeonjun made him feel this way.

  
  


"Can I cum?" Asked Soobin. "Please?"

  
  


"No, not yet," growled Yeonjun. "I'm not done with you."

  
  


Yeonjun keeps pushing into his body. Somehow, he become even more rough. The sound of their skin slaps and Soobin's moans echoed throughout the church.

  
  


"Hyung, please," Soobin pleaded. "Please please. Let me out. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Soobin is blabbering now, the need for orgasm is growing, and he knows he won't last long, not with Yeonjun pushing roughly into him like this.

  
  


"I'm cumming," Yeonjun said to him, gripping it with his nails to Soobin's hips. "Come with me."

  
  


Both of them moaned loudly as they reached their climax together. Yeonjun let Soobin in his orgasm and then slowed down.

  
  


"Are you alright?" He asked softly. He pressed his body against Soobin, his cock still on Soobin's ass. Soobin was silent for a moment. The sound he made breathed loudly. "Hey, talk to me."

  
  


Soobin finally nodded. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he said, falling back into Yeonjun's arms. He looked back at Yeonjun, smiling.

  
  


Yeonjun raised his hand to push hair out of Soobin's face. "I'm kind of rough with you, I'm sorry. You might have a bruise. "

  
  


"No problem."

  
  


Yeonjun kissed Soobin's head. "I'll wash up and then we can go home. Sit on the bench there and wait for me, okay? "

  
  


Soobin nodded. He awkwardly pulled his pants back and walked to the bench to sit. When Yeonjun disappeared to find the bathroom, Soobin returned to his mind.

  
  


Yeonjun fuck him in a church, his church. Now, every time he sits in the church, he looks up into the hallway where he eagerly sucks up his boyfriend's cock, or the table where he eagerly lets his boyfriend fuck him mercilessly. He couldn't do it. He can't go here anymore. He will never be able to confess his sins, not to the pastor, not to anyone. He can only confess to God, and He already knows. He saw everything.

  
  


"Hey," Yeonjun's voice said suddenly. Soobin looked up to find Yeonjun standing in front of him. He knelt down and pressed his hand to Soobin's face, carefully rubbing it with his thumb. "You're crying. Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Talk to me baby boy."

  
  


"I'm going to hell," said Soobin. "I will rot in hell."

  
  


He began to cry louder.

  
  


"Hey, hey, hey," Yeonjun said. He clearly didn't know what to do. "At least we will be in hell together. Maybe I can do that with you forever there too."

  
  


Soobin knew Yeonjun was trying to make a joke, and he appreciated it, but that was the problem. Not just because he is gay. Not only did he have sex with a man before marriage. He likes it. God, he loved it. He will let Yeonjun fuck him forever.

  
  


"Hey, listen to me," Yeonjun said softly. He moved his hand down, and so did Soobin's chin. He carefully pushed, making sure Soobin looked straight into his eyes. "You'll be fine, okay? I will take you to a new church if I have to, even if it's six hours away, so you can confess and do whatever you need to do. God can never hate you. No one can. "

  
  


"I love you," said Soobin softly. Tears finally dripping, and he's now hiccuping.

  
  


"I love you, too." Yeonjun started to stand up, but stopped bending to kiss Soobin's head. "And don't worry. I'm sure your God too, okay? "

  
  


Soobin nodded, even if he didn't fully trust Yeonjun. He committed every major sin in this book. No one deserves forgiveness for that, especially not him.

  
  


"Come on, I've cleaned up. Let's go home." Yeonjun reached out his hand to help Soobin. He took it hesitantly and let Yeonjun help him. "We're going home, and I'll help you take a shower, then we can hug, okay?"

  
  


Soobin nodded. Yeonjun embraced Soobin, securing it to his own body. Both of them walked slowly in the alley.

  
  


Soobin knew he would never live like this. He will never enter heaven. All because he worshiped Yeonjun as much, if not more, than he worshiped his Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus definitely hates me.


End file.
